


Water and Fire Make Steam

by CallieLeigh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azutara - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLeigh/pseuds/CallieLeigh
Summary: Set after Azula's takeover of the Dai Li; Boiling Rock AU where the Avatar escapes uninjured but Katara does not.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day 2021 gift for Gustavo. Enjoy!

Azula was pissed - and for anyone within a fifty-mile radius, that meant more work, less compensation, and a general pessimism that pervaded even the most remote Fire Nation encampments in the Earth Kingdom.

Whatever the most recent failure of her brother had been, it was enough to send a host of whispers throughout the gossip circles of the soldiers on the Boiling Rock. The one bright spot in the whole debacle seemed to be the capture and imprisonment of a northern waterbender - close to the Avatar, yes, but not the Avatar himself, which would have been a crowning achievement for the Fire Nation Princess as she sought to dismantle the last facets of the resistance. 

Katara was strung in shackles from the wall in her cell, blindfolded and miserable as time passed without meter - it may have been two weeks, maybe three; it was hard to tell without seeing the sun. 

She hadn't even been allowed to pee without supervision, and while by their babbling it certainly sounded like the guards that were sent to monitor the activity were female, it was still humiliating. If she had been able to see and move her arms, she would have turned her urine into icy spikes and impaled them to the stone floor. 

As it stood, she had been freezing beads of sweat from her wrists around the metal to weaken the cuffs; what she would have given for Toph's metalbending at those moments. But, she reminded herself that Toph couldn't see either, and had developed _that_ into an entirely untouched strategy, historically speaking.

Her heart ached for her friends and family. She had hoped they had escaped though she'd been given no information on the subject, and prayed desperately that Sokka and Aang had ridden Appa into the sunset and hadn't looked back. She wasn't even sure they knew she was alive; after Azula had interrupted her foolish entreat to Prince Zuko, her memories were clouded and the electric shock that had shot through her heart made her think it was the end.

Once the burns on her toes had healed from the lightning seeking a ground, she thought that her captors would at least let her walk the cell. The prison itself was far enough from the hot volcanic water that she'd have needed a twenty-foot arm span to get to it, except, maybe at the full moon…

Katara thought of Hama and her bloodbending, hoping desperately that she could keep her promise never to do it again, but not particularly keen on letting the Fire Nation off her in this hellhole either.

One female guard had seemed to take pity on her, for whatever reason, and brought a hot, sopping wet cloth to give her the equivalent of a sponge bath every couple of days, delicately wiping her underarms, under her breasts, and across her more sensitive areas with the care that her mother had when she was very young. It was nostalgic and depressing, remembering soft murmurs of apology in her ears as she drifted off to sleep on those days. It was probably enough water absorbed to make some kind of play, but she couldn't bring herself to take advantage of the only generosity she'd been offered during her imprisonment.

After the monotony of another day, she started hearing rumors about the Princess coming for an...'Inspection', they called it, and management was panicking. A few days prior, one of their supply ships in the dock had sprung a leak and sunk, and while the water was shallow they had neither the equipment nor the manpower to raise it. They knew Azula would be furious; hell, she would have been furious if the ship wasn't fully unloaded when she got there, nevermind finding out it was a total loss!

Katara could hear the yelling before the woman had debarked the gondola, she thought, deep in the recess of the prison though her cell was, and by the time she was in that particular hall, the air around her had started to heat with the conduction of perpetual blue fire at her fists through the stone.

"And was the ship inspected for leaks upon its arrival?"

"It was, Your Grace..."

"And was the person you assigned to this task incompetent or stupid?"

"Th...there was no leak," the other voice stammered; Katara imagined he was trembling and trying to retain control of his bladder.

"So you're admitting that you have a saboteur in your facility? Should I have all of you executed so we can start over?" Whimpering, and then a calm follow-up, in a sing-song voice, "Relax, relax Captain...I am in a forgiving mood. The cargo was munitions and building materials, yes? We simply need to raise the ship and dry everything out, which you and the firebenders in your squad can accomplish in no time, right?"

"R...right." A slap on an armored shoulder rang out, which sounded like it had hurt. 

"Very good then. Let's get on with it."

"But, how are we..."

"How are we going to get it out of the water? Didn't I imprison a Waterbending Master with you not even a month ago? Why do I have to think of everything?"

"We were under instructions not to allow her near any water sources, Princess," came another voice, less timid. It might have been the spongebath woman, and Katara couldn't help biting her lip with worry.

"Great Sozin's Comet, if you idiots cannot handle one waterbender then she deserves to escape. Ah, here we are!"

The voices had grown closer still, until Katara was certain they were just outside. Was it odd that Azula knew precisely what cell she was in? Her heart did swell with pride a little that the woman had at least acknowledged that she was a Master bender...

A metal clank of keys prodded the door and she felt the breeze on her face as it was swung open. A firm hand with long, delicate fingers gripped the back of her neck while the other yanked off the blindfold; her eyes, as they adjusted to the influx of light, were met with mirthy brown, a smirk playing off those pouty maroon lips that would have made her beautiful if it wasn't for the person they were attached to. 

Katara blinked heavily and tried to pull away from her touch, desperately uncomfortable with the proximity considering that the last time she'd been this close she had almost died. Azula wouldn't let her break eye contact, though. 

"The time has come for you to be helpful instead of a slab of useless flesh hanging from my wall," then softer, so the others couldn't hear, "...or a catalyst for betrayal with whatever trick you performed on my brother." She paused. "Well!?" she screamed back at the guards. "Release her immediately!"

Katara could have cried at the pain and relief that came from being able to return her stiff arms to her sides and massage her wrists, but she stayed stoic. The moment was short-lived though, as her hands were re-cuffed behind her back and she was shoved forward into an unsteady walk.

They traversed the corridors in silence, the soldiers along the way erupting into deep bows as their princess passed, though she barely acknowledged them.

When they reached the docks, prison staff were scrambling about, some with buckets scooping water onto shore in a ridiculous-looking and futile attempt at effort. 

"It is really saying something when I am embarrassed for the _prisoners_ to see this," she barked, and every man in earshot froze. Katara would have laughed had it not been for, well...everything else. She liked to imagine that Aang would have laughed anyway.

"Now...what was your name again? Kara? Kara, get my boat out of the harbor. You can see that you're surrounded by a cadre of expert firebenders, so any attempt to attack them would be ill-advised. But they're superfluous, honestly. The only one you _really_ need to worry about is me." Her right hand sizzled with electricity.

"It's Katara. And I can't," she said shortly. 

"I've seen what you can do. Quit lying and help or I'll make things even worse for you."

"I have the _ability, your highness_ , but not the strength. Give me a decent meal and take off the cuffs and I will make a legitimate attempt in a few hours."

The guards were looking around nervously, not sure if they'd ever heard anyone speak to the princess that way before, and wondering what she would do.

She just shrugged as if it hadn't been a slight. "I could eat," she said. "Prepare something extravagant for me and my _date_ ," she emphasized, flitting her hand toward an attendant, "so that I can retrieve my things and get the _fuck_ out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The food was immaculate, despite being served on a prison island, and the wine was even better. Katara couldn't help the intrusive thoughts that tickled through her mind, as she imagined forming the red liquid in her glass into a boozy icicle and piercing it through Azula's unfeeling heart.

Azula seemed not to regard her with suspicion or caution at all, though, which irked Katara somewhat since she considered herself just as formidable a bender.

"You know, you're _very_ pretty, even up close. I can see why he likes you," Azula said suddenly, breaking a silence of nearly ten awkward minutes.

"Why who likes me?"

"Not too bright though. Of course, I always knew I got the brains in the family. Well, and the looks. And the talent." She counted off on her fingers. "Did I forget anything?"

"The demure humility?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Time to watch your tongue, or I'll give you something else to do with it." She tore a piece of skin from the waterfowl with her teeth and glared. 

What the hell did she mean by _that_? Every sip of water or wine and bite of the icy sorbet that had been served for dessert was a chance for Katara to rid the world of one of the world's biggest threats, and her self-control was waning with each passing minute.

She thought back to her words to Zuko in the crystal cave, when she said that he was what she envisioned when she considered the face of the enemy. He had touched his scar and recoiled as if it still hurt and her heart sunk. Then...it was true, but also unfair to him now that she was incarcerated. That face had morphed into the more sinister apparition of his sister, cold beauty and topknot shadowed in the blue light of her assaults. 

Her concentration was broken by an impatient tapping, which she recognized as Azula's foot on the marble of the dining hall (well, what she suspected was the dining hall for the reception of high-visibility guests, given that everywhere else she'd been in this place had been hard clay or concrete. No earthbenders here, she guessed).

"...waiting for something?"

"Yes, are you feeling well enough to get my ship? I am tired of this conversation."

What conversation? They'd barely said a few sentences to each other during the entirety of the meal. "Sure," she replied hesitantly. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula and her attendants led her back to the dock, and she was really trying to feel like garbage but couldn't deny that the influx of real food had given her quite the boost. She could sense the shallow waves lapping against the shore, the current at the inlet to the harbor, and the depth of the water now. 

She moved her arms methodically into the flowing rhythm of a classic waterbending form, engaging the fluid beneath her feet and swirling it around her. Moon Goddess above, it felt so good to feel the water in her control again after so long. She heard the collective gasps of the guards interrupt her elation as they poised for a fight. 

"Oh, relax! She's not going to try anything with _me_ here," snapped the princess, and Katara was secretly grateful. She needed to concentrate. 

She sent the tendril into the depths below, following it with her mind as it circled the mast, and then the body of the ship, dipping in and out of portholes and boxes of supplies. There really were a lot of empty boxes and open spaces, though, and she feared what Azula would say if she said anything - but was more afraid of what she would do if she kept silent. 

"The ship is intact," she said carefully, "but there's not much there. If you were expecting a large shipment you may be uh...disappointed." 

" _What?_ "

"Do you still want me to...?"

"Yes, dammit!"

Katara exhaled and amplified the tendril she'd sent into a larger bowl beneath the bow of the ship, and descended her hands to the sand before raising them back above her head, palms up, and the water rushed into a sinkhole that swirled above the excavation.

Like smoke erupting from a chimney, the ship emerged in all her glory, rivulets of seawater cascading off the deck and out of the scattered windows. She was surprised to see it made of wood instead of the Fire Nation's characteristic metal convoys; it must have been very old. 

As her entourage searched the ship once it had been fully vacated, she saw Azula become more and more enraged. Katara's wrists were now fastened behind her with rope, which was a little more comfortable than the metal, but it was not quite a consolation with the furious gaze that penetrated hers every few minutes. 

"Take her away," said Azula unceremoniously, and she was pulled back toward the monolith of cells. She didn't see the princess again for several days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Interestingly, after the incident with the ship, her accomodations improved significantly - no more cuffs, and a real bed in a cell aboveground that looked more like an inn than the prison. Small cups of water, several times a day, instead of sucking from a sponge, and a clean linen tunic every couple of days. She'd even taken to braiding her hair again; without the beads, the loops didn't hang quite right around her face, but it was still a huge improvement.

Every evening, though, a few of the burlier guards would drag her back down into the stony cells of the depths below and restored the cuffs, binding her arms uncomfortably behind her back but at least leaving the blindfold off. The 'luxury' of her new regular accomodations had made her soft already; the cold and stale air and metal felt somehow worse than before under the contrast.

They interrogated her with what seemed like a script, asking the same questions in the same order.

She didn't think the Fire Nation generals would care that much about a few building supplies and gunpowder, so she suspected that the cargo was secretly more precious than that, and that an intelligence gaffe had resulted in its diversion and subsequent plundering. She hoped it was Aang and her friends.

On this night, though, the interrogator wasn't alone.

"Can you tell us the location of the cargo?" questioned her captor, flecks of gray in his beard despite his otherwise youthful appearance. His voice was measured, meted, calmer than the others that had preceded him. 

"No."

"Can you tell us who was responsible for the diversion of cargo?"

She groaned. "No, for the last time, I have no idea what was on that ship and I have no idea who took it. If I did, do you think I would have helped you guys discover it?" 

"You know something," said the princess from the corner, in full armor and legs crossed. "Even if you don't know that you do. I'm going to find out what, even if we have to repeat this exercise every night until you crack."

The guard cleared his throat and picked up where he left off. "Can you tell us..."

"NO! I am tired of these stupid questions. Either ask me something new or leave me the hell alone."

"It is rude to interrupt," said Azula coldly, rising from her perch and walking toward where Katara was chained. "So I suggest you..."

"It is _rude_ to keep someone chained up for hours when they don't know anything," snapped Katara. The guard looked at Azula nervously; he'd clearly never seen anyone talk back to her before, particularly egregious in this case because Katara had done precisely the thing she was just admonished for. 

Azula was towering over her at this point, and so close...she was overwhelmed by her scent, some strange mixture of jasmine and metal, and inhaled deeply. Katara considered kicking her in the shins. 

"I think you need to apologize," she said darkly, beckoning to the guard with a finger. He raised his eyebrows and approached them.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm _sorry_ I told you to go fuck yourself."

The guard looked surprised. "Uh, you didn't say..."

"Oh my bad! How about this: Go fuck yourself," she said to him and smirked. 

Azula's hand shot out from her side like a viper striking and bruisingly grabbed Katara's chin, yanking her forward. Katara yelped at the sudden motion on her neck and found her face centimeters from Azula's, warm breath on her lips. Her eyes softened a little. "Even up close," she said, almost wistfully. She turned her head to the side suddenly. "Unpretty her face," she ordered the guard, who developed a smirk of his own and reached a hand to his belt. 

Katara grit her teeth, expecting him to go for the daggers that were holstered in leather next to the large buckle, maybe to slice her up a little, but instead of removing a weapon he took out his half-hard penis.

She knew from the beginning that surely, some kind of torture was coming, but she didn't think it would be _this_.

"What the...oh hell no. If that guy's dick gets anywhere near my face, I will bite it off."

"How dare you!" replied Azula, looking offended. "Don't damage my property. I really like this one. You can refuse outright, of course, but I will just leave you bound down here for the remainder of your tenure. Which will be cut short. If you catch my drift." She made a show of checking her nails and rubbing her fingers together.

Katara wondered how many women in her position would choose execution over a coerced blowjob and figured that at least for her it was a closer call than she would have guessed.

She grunted, sighed, and opened her mouth, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

"That's a good girl." Azula acquired a firm grip on her hair braids and pulled her head forward until she felt the fleshy head press against her tongue, to a moan of approval from the man above. She tried not to gag, and it wasn't even down her throat yet. "Well? Use your tongue. You may as well do it right."

Katara slowly ran it along the underside, lingering on veins and tonguing the slit, where a salty liquid had pooled as he hardened to full-mast. She felt his hand, too, curl into hair and thrust forward and then withdraw to the tip, groaning something low and guttural in the back of his throat. At the tip, Katara circled her tongue a few times around the divide between his head and shaft, before he slid her back down, further than before.

This time she choked for real, coughing and trying to expel him from that depth with a jerk of her head, but both he and Azula held her firmly in place as her eyes watered. She felt the cock throb into the roof of her mouth and a quiet " _Fuck yes_..." from the man.

Through the blurriness of her vision, Azula's eyes said the same; they were almost black now as her pupils had dilated, breathing quickened, a light sheen on her forehead. Her firebrand headpiece glinted menacingly in the candlelight as she stepped back to her seat, legs re-crossed. How that woman could make a shitty wooden stool look like a throne was remarkable. 

After recovering from her gag, Katara tried to swallow a little each time he thrust. Before long, he was truly fucking her face, grunts and groans the only sounds besides the wet sucking of flesh on flesh and his balls bouncing against her chin. Every so often he would take himself out of her mouth in his hand and lean forward, dragging his sac across her nose and cheeks, where she tried to follow with her tongue still in play, since she couldn't use her hands.

Azula was still except for the slow and rhythmic contraction and relaxing of her thighs under the skirt of the armor; the movement was so subtle Katara would have missed it if she wasn't hyper-aware of everything else going on. 

When she spoke again it was breathy, flustered, and very unlike her. "Finish up," she commanded. The man moaned, yanked his dick from her mouth with a soft plop, and stroked himself until hot white streaks painted her face. Katara tried to turn away, but felt it drip down into her eyelashes and grimaced, squeezing her lids shut. 

She heard the princess approach again and felt the heat of her body as she leaned over to inspect his work. "Hmm, I actually rather think she looks prettier with cum all over her face. That means you've failed to follow through on my orders." 

He was panting heavily and leaning on the stone. "My apologies, Mistress."

"You're forgiven, just this once." 

Katara yelped and her eyes shot open when she felt a hot, wet tongue trail languidly across her cheek. What she saw was Azula's flushed skin, tongue out with the cum she had collected from her face pooling in the divet, before she curled it back into her mouth and swallowed. "Mmm." She chuckled wickedly and Katara blushed harder than she ever had before. "Feel like talking now? I've always wondered if you people can bend cum." She traced light fingers up Katara's exposed ochre thigh and dipped a finger into her slit without pretense. 

Katara squirmed at the intrusion and gulped. _Really!?_

"Ohh, Captain, I think she enjoyed herself more than she let on." Azula withdrew her finger, a string of lubrication trailing, and brought it up to her own lips where she licked it off slowly without breaking eye contact. 

Katara though, did have shame, quite a bit now come to think of it, and dropped her chin to look at Azula's boots. A hand around her neck forced her eyes back up. "Don't you ever fucking look away from me," she whispered menacingly, the glint of lust still lingering in her eyes. 

She hardened her face again as she turned away and barked another order at the man, who had replaced his belt and was still working awfully hard to lower his heart rate by the looks of it. They were both gone then with a loud clank of the metal bars as the cell door was slammed shut. 

A few moments later, three other men entered and Katara thought she might have a heart attack...but all they did was uncuff her and lead her back up the labyrinth of stairs to her nicer room. She used a cloth by the bed to clean her face, but the mess was stubborn now that it had dried and she cursed. What she wouldn't give for a long hot bath, knowing full well that having access to that much water again was a near-nil possibility.

Sleep was elusive as she cursed her predicament and her body's betrayal, trying to decode that look in Azula's eyes at the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have a proposition," said Azula, drumming her fingers on the table in front of her impatiently, characteristic scowl in place. 

If she was in a negotiating mood did that mean things had changed? Katara was barely under escort in being summoned to her war room the following day, which either spoke to how confident Azula was in being able to stop her or how futile she believed an escape attempt would be. Possibly both.

Before Katara could answer, she spoke again, “I’ve nearly changed my mind about executing you after,” she smirked, “...last night, and seeing as you’re a high-value prisoner who gives me considerable leverage you’re certainly more valuable to me as a pawn than a corpse, but…” she paused to sigh. “But I was just _really_ looking forward to torching you and I’m not sure I want to give that up.”

Katara cringed and stepped back. “I, ah...would prefer any arrangement that doesn’t end with me on a rotisserie.”

“Very good!” Azula clapped merrily. “And to sweeten the deal, how would you like to bathe in the enclosed hot spring? I’ll even let you use the one for dignitaries.”

Katara could almost feel the hot water enveloping her aching body and tried not to betray just how badly she wanted it. “That sounds...nice. But I don’t have any information on my friends or where your stuff is. We barely had a cogent plan to get out of Ba Sing Se, and any intel that would be valuable to you from over the last few weeks I obviously haven’t been around them to hear.”

“Yes, yes, none of that, you’ve been abundantly clear. Thanks to a slip of your tongue I was able to locate some of my things, anyway.”

She wracked her brain...when had she misspoken? “So then what…”

“I want you to let me fuck you.”

Katara was sure she hadn’t heard that right. What are all the possible meanings of the word fuck?, her brain asked. Surely this is some firebender code or something. 

Azula followed up as if she’d read her mind, armor clanging as she stood abruptly to close the distance between them. “I mean exactly that. Not, ‘I want to fuck you,’ but I want you to _let_ me. Look, I am under a lot of stress. Ty Lee is _eons_ away and my Captain was ordered back to the mainland last night, and I don’t have the patience to train another _man._ Plus,” she leaned in so that their lips grazed together when she spoke, “I can’t imagine a sweeter revenge for my brother’s treachery than undoing the Avatar’s little pet.”

Her mind reeled. “Uh...so, I get a bath and my life in exchange for my body.”

“Well it sounds tawdry when you say it like that.”

It couldn’t be more humiliating than the night before, right? She had always been scared of something like this if she was captured, but she didn’t expect it from a woman, probably the most powerful woman in the world. Did Azula even like her? Did you have to like someone to be attracted to them? Katara was sure she liked men...she’d felt a fluttering in her heart around Aang, and quite a bit lower around Zuko, and a sick thrill from the assault the night prior, but it was all nothing compared to the raw thrum of her blood in that moment that the Fire Nation princess propositioned her. 

“Sure. Okay.” Great Sozin’s Comet indeed, her mouth was betraying her too. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Strip.”

Well, it wasn’t going to be much of a tease - all they’d given her was a grey tunic with a tie waist and used moccasins. Katara slipped out of the shoes softly and walked toward the water, every bending cell in her body buzzing with excitement for being so close to her element (and maybe a few other reasons too). 

The tile was warm under her feet as she stepped forward in the small room, steam curling around her body and piercing black eyes boring right into her ass. She pulled on the bow and the loop fell into strings at her sides before hooking her fingers under the hem and pulling it up and over her head. 

Typically, she would have her breasts bound, but they didn’t provide tape and she wasn’t doing a whole lot of physical exertion anyway, so she was completely bare, brown nipples hardened into points despite the warmth around her. 

She began to stroke her fingers through her braids to undo them, heat rising in her cheeks and lower back as Azula’s silence started to unnerve her. The trek down the steps into the spring felt like the trek down a mountain, and she walked forward until submerged to the neck. She could feel the grime and sweat from the last week dissolve and she tilted her hair back to wet it down to her scalp while massaging her temples, not being able to muster the courage to turn around.

The hot water, soothing at first, had begun to tip her blood pressure upward, adding to the panic that had already settled in her chest when she first agreed to come down here. Why Azula would want this was beyond her, but it certainly couldn’t be for her experience, which consisted of fooling around with Jet for ten minutes and stolen kisses elsewise.

Katara felt the call of her bending ability overflow before she could stop it, twisting around her legs in the pool before emerging as a ferocious jet that she was sure could bore through solid rock, spinning and aiming it directly for Azula’s head. She appeared to be halfway through discarding her armor but was completely and utterly prepared for the strike.

Blue fire blinded her and her attack coalesced with the flame into a thick mist, reducing visibility to a few feet in a manner of seconds. Katara had poised to exact another form when a jolt shot through her, burning and painful and...something else.

A voice, deep and throaty and not at all alarmed: “The next one will stop your heart. Get out.”

Her stomach dropped and she tried to hurry, before a hand shot through the vapor and hauled her out by the neck, knees dragging on the floor. The pressure on her windpipe intensified as she was pressed back onto the floor and her vision, already clouded by the atmosphere, started to tunnel as she gasped for oxygen. 

She thought she had passed out when a rush of euphoria overtook her as the stranglehold was lifted and replaced with a different kind of pressure of full, insistent lips devouring hers. A groan escaped the contact, hers or Azula’s she wasn’t sure but as soon as those rough, leather-gloved hands pinned wrists above her head she was a goner.

Katara arched into the woman above her, crotch grinding on the satiny material of Azula’s armor slip wrapped around the thigh with which her torso was held down. There had to be some kind of potion or spell at work here, because the thought of doing something like that _intentionally_ , with a woman, with _this_ woman especially, was simultaneously horrifying and the hottest fucking thing she’d ever experienced. 

She wasn’t entirely wrong about the magic, feeling soft electric jolts fire from Azula’s fingertips as one hand left the pin at her wrists to trail down her naked skin, settling between her legs. Each pulse sent a burst of ecstasy right to her clit, this particular application of her bending obviously expertly practiced and honed. Katara moaned wantonly as she wondered who had been the fortunate subject of _those_ experiments, remembering of course that Azula was high royalty and that no woman or man in the Fire Nation would dare to refuse.

She felt the crests of pleasure building in her abdomen as Azula’s lips abandoned her mouth to kiss her way down her neck, sucking on the pulse of her jugular like she might pierce the skin with her canines and take a sanguine drink. Two of the fingers that had been busy with her clit slipped downward into her now-dripping hole, and Katara gasped.

“Oh _god_ , _please!"_ Katara cried, embarrassed by the outburst but pleading for it not to end. 

“Much better,” hissed Azula, pushing the fingers in to her knuckles and dragging them back out curved into an upward hook, thumb circling the exposed clit in tandem as the electricity continued to flow.

The rhythm grew frenzied as she worked, slipping in and out more easily as Katara arched with more and more intensity, until the wave crested and erotic pleasure overwhelmed every other sense. Katara saw stars, tiny pinpricks of white light behind her eyelids as she came, the stimulation from so many different angles so wholly satisfying she had no idea her body was capable of it. 

Azula’s eyes glittered darkly as she wound Katara gently down, releasing her wrists and cupping her cheek to draw them into another kiss, slower and more languid. She brought her fingers from below up to Katara’s left nipple, dragging slick fluid along the rigid point and pinching gently as Katara tried to regain some semblance of logical thought in her brain. 

The concept abandoned her again, though, as Azula’s breathy voice in her ear whispered, “Return the favor and I’ll let you go.”

_As in_ , release her from this prison? As in, she could go back to her friends? She was deeply ashamed to admit that right at this very moment, she _didn’t want to_ , she just wanted Azula to keep touching her until she came again. Her body and heart yearned to obey the order, and she didn’t _particularly_ care if the princess was lying about letting her go or not. At best, it was true, and at worst maybe she’d get another accommodation upgrade or better food.

“Tell me how,” Katara said finally, nerves creeping into her voice, as she attempted to boldly slide her fingers around Azula’s hip, digging into the soft flesh with a little more intensity.

“Use the water,” Azula breathed, eyes glowing, “I always wanted to know what it felt like. You _must_ take advantage of such a talent to pleasure yourself; do that to me.”

Katara gulped, “I’ll try…” Her own masturbatory efforts seemed desperately unfulfilling compared to what she’d just experienced, but she certainly trusted her waterbending ability over her hands and mouth.

Azula had been smart about the setting, she considered. Katara’s attempt at an attack earlier had actually been a good try, but may have been deadly if she had been able to wield ice. It was too warm, here, so even as she bent the steam around them and a laminar column of hot water from the bath to wrap around her wrist, she couldn’t hope to do too much damage here. Plus, even if she did manage to disable the princess, a veritable army of firebenders still stood between her and freedom. No, cooperation was best. Right. Just cooperation. Nothing else. 

The jet of water slicked along her fingers and extended into fine tendrils; Katara thought about how she would use them to pressure twist her own nipples and clit when she had the rare privacy to bathe while traveling, and decided to start there. 

Two snaked around Azula’s breasts and she gasped, leaning back onto the mat beside the pool and arching her back. They were _perfect_ , her waist and her hips were perfect, her lips were full and parted and her expression didn’t hide her still-building arousal. A few locks of shiny dark hair had escaped her prim topknot to coil in tendrils at her shoulders. The only thing that kept Katara from believing Azula was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen was her conspicuous sadism. Where this particular tryst had gone, though, was the other side of that coin. 

Katara toyed with her nipples as she leaned forward to pull more water into her other hand. This, she used to slide along the inside of Azula’s supple thigh, rounded bulbs of moisture prying between her folds to slide in and out of her entrance. Because the water was clear, Katara could see her expanding and contracting as if she was getting fucked by a dick made of glass, and her breathing quickened again as, with each thrust, she felt another pulse of arousal start in her throat and terminate in her nipples and groin.

Azula seemed to take it well. “Oh _gods_ , yes, YES,” she moaned, “ _fuck_ yes, fu...oh, Katara, don’t stop…” The sudden use of her name made Katara’s face flush even harder. Azula’s swollen clit was peeking out from under its hood like a forbidden pearl, and Katara had the sudden urge to lick it. She looked back up Azula’s writhing from her place at the woman’s feet, seeing her eyes squeezed shut and mouth panting, and figured she had nothing to lose from just going for it. 

She leaned forward between the pleasuring streams of water and attached her mouth to the pink bundle of nerves and sucked gently, tongue darting out to taste it. Azula screamed and bucked, her hands flying out from her sides to tangle in Katara’s hair, breaking through the water teasing her nipples. 

Katara’s control of the waters above and below the belt became more tenuous as the princess moaned and thrust upward into her face. She tried to time her penetration to build intensity with her licking and sucking, tongue circling, and now hands moulding into Azula’s breasts, feeling the bounce of flesh as she rocked and flicking her thumbs over the hard nipples irregularly. 

She tasted _wonderful_ , and Katara could tell from her shuddering legs that she was close - a particular left-to-right pattern with her tongue over the hardened bud seemed to make her squeal louder than anything else, so she repeated that over, and over, and over…

Azula tensed and screamed as orgasm crashed into her, nearly ripping Katara’s hair out at the root, clit throbbing in her mouth as she flattened her tongue against it, bending one final thrust of the water column inside her for her spasming muscles to clamp down on.

Her eyes fluttered as her breathing slowed and her undulations gradually died down, and then stopped. She let out a content sigh and then sat up suddenly, shoving Katara onto her back and crawling on top of her to taste herself on Katara’s lips. 

This time, Katara kissed her like a lover just returned from war, moaning and pulling her into an embrace that smashed their naked breasts together, still slick with sweat and steam. Katara pulled the pin on her hair, causing the rest of the black silk to cascade down Azula’s back, where she could run her fingers through it. “It looks good down,” Katara murmured into the other woman’s lips, causing her to pull back with her brow furrowed. Shit! Had she said something wrong?

Azula’s expression was nearly unreadable, some emotion long-lost that hadn’t surfaced in years and was covered in spiderdog webs. They held eye contact for a little longer than enemies should before Azula replaced it with her trademark smirk. “Hmm,” she replied. 

Katara blinked. Azula tapped her cheek with an open palm and then disentangled herself and stood, sharp lines of muscle moving on her stomach as she stood in the soft light. She stepped over the mat and unhooked two robes that were hanging nearby from the ample supply, then tossed one at Katara on the floor. She put it on quickly; it was too big, both of them were. Azula swam in hers but still looked like a queen, somehow. 

She tapped on the wooden entrance door and barked an order to the posted guard. Katara flushed with embarrassment. Surely he had heard! 

Azula turned back and stared her down. “Be a good girl now, and go with the lieutenant. I’ll have your discharge arranged by morning.”

Katara blinked again. “Okay. Thank you, and I uh…” but her words hung in silence because the princess was gone. The man she had referred to was trying not to look at her, and gestured for her to follow. Surreal.

She was led back to her room, where she fell swiftly to sleep - in her dreams, a glowing blue dragon wrapped a long tongue around her waist. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, a soldier returned the blue dress in which Katara had been captured. Some of the hem was singed, but no worse for wear. She wrapped herself in it gratefully and exited her room to see Azula waiting for her, hair re-pinned with the gold flame and armor in place. She batted her eyes and said, “Good morning sunshine. Your pathetic friends are here to retrieve you. They’ve even returned one of my prototypes as a gesture of good faith.”

“Prototypes?”

“For the airships of course! That’s what was _supposed_ to be on my sunken ship but your allies are cleverer than I thought. Unfortunately, now they know we will soon command the skies.” She shrugged. “Oh well. They won’t have time to prepare an equivalent military answer before we swoop in.”

“Hold on. If they’re already here, and I’m a bargaining chip, then…”

Azula smirked. “Well, obviously. The deal was set a few days ago. I just figured it was my last chance to get under your skirt before we had to go back to being enemies.”

Had they ever stopped being enemies? Is that what Azula felt, anyway? It was hard to tell her own feelings in general, let alone to have them complicated by intimacy...forced though it was. The gall of her stupid brain to be _feeling_ something, any emotion besides disgust and hatred, was a pathetic betrayal of her mind producing all those attachment chemicals. What did she want, to hold Azula’s hand in the park and kiss her cheek and her neck and her breasts as they spooned in bed? She swallowed, but it was dry and unsatisfying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A neutral emissary from the Earth Kingdom had been sent to collect her, more parts and plans exchanged for Azula to inspect before she nodded and flicked her hand. The Fire Nation soldiers dragged Katara forward and thrust her into his arms; he steadied her and told her to walk quickly with him back to the shore. She caught one last glimpse of the bored-looking princess before they descended over a sand dune and she was gone. 

The man inquired as to her general well-being, but otherwise didn’t speak as he rowed them back to the ship. She stood, trying to maintain her balance in the waves when she caught a glimpse of a bald, tattooed head gleaming in the sunlight onboard the main ship. She couldn’t wait, creating a funnel of water to propel her onto the deck, and caught Aang in a tight, desperate embrace before he even realized she’d returned.

“Katara! I’m so glad you’re back!” He returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, orange shawl billowing in the wind behind him. 

Katara released a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, willing the events of the last several weeks to dissolve in her mind as she felt the familiar wash of normalcy return to her. When she opened them, though, her breath hitched.Standing at the top of the stairs to the galley was Prince Zuko, the shadow of a scar left on his handsome face from where her magic and the healing water of the sacred pool of the North Pole had done its work. His hair, the way his eyes were set, and the color of his lips mirrored a flash of his sister in that moment, and she tensed under Aang to the point where he stepped back, worried. He looked over his shoulder.

“Oh...yeah, Zuko is kind of on our side now. Pretty cool, huh? I’ve been learning firebending. I still don’t like it.”

“Um...Aang, it’s so good to see you, and that’s great, and I’ll ask about where Sokka is later but...can you give us a minute?”

He whipped his head back and forth and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, sure?” He pursed his lips and saluted. “I’ll be down below!” He marched off and elbowed Zuko good-naturedly on his way by. Zuko cringed and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Hey. Zuko here,” he said awkwardly, and it was so unlike the confident front of Azula and his own behavior toward them over the last few years that she didn’t know how to respond. Instead, she approached him slowly and reached out a hand to caress the skin she had healed. He caught her wrist and leaned into it, blushing. “I’m sorry we took so long to get you out. I hope my sister didn’t make your life too miserable.”

Azula’s face in the throes of orgasmic bliss infiltrated her imagination and she wondered what those contortions would look like on Zuko’s face instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my fics, everyone is 18 or older. Why teenagers are expected to save the world in every anime is beyond me. Writing this one made me pine for a juicy Zutara though. ;)


End file.
